end of the world
by nightcreaturesnightmare
Summary: I actually didn't know where to place this.   Title gives it away  : You will just need to read this to find out exactly what happens.


**So this is kinda the ending to a story I am working on. I have the beginning saved somewhere, and I am working on the middle piece. I just wanted to post the ending already though cause that's what I am excited about. (: Lemme know what you think**

**Note: Also, this is not twilight based. I promise you that. Two names are real life names and two of them are from a show. I also like werewolves and vampires and witches. Hints on why they are in the story/will be in the story when I do the beginning.**

* * *

><p>Their eyes widen when they stared at the girl in front of them. Black hair down to her hips and some of it semi pulled up in a bun. Twist ran through the hair. Eyes of pure silver and crying out in agonizing pain that she was feeling on the inside. Her clothes were of medieval times. The woman was dressed in a deep blood red dress with long sleeves. Under the dress and at the cuffs of the sleeves had white lace and the front stopped right before the chest. Around the waist was also another line a white lace that circled the whole waist line. A necklace lay around her neck showing off a crescent moon and a star at the top of the moon.<p>

The guy's faces went blanked as they looked at the beauty in front of them. Red dropped his axe to the ground and slowly started to change back to a human when everything hit him. The memories and the flash backs started to run through his mind as he stared at the girl in front of them. He remembered everything. He remembered the last time he has seen her like this. For she was being burned as a witch, for she was the key and everyone feared her. For no one knew what this woman could do. He remembered standing in the woods with Leo and watching her silver eyes crying out in pain but her face stayed stoned. He saw the images of the flames in gulfing her and destroying her. And he did nothing. Leo wouldn't allow it and Bell had asked both of them to stay out of it.

He finally figured out he had made such a quick friend ship between the witch and vampire. For they were his history and he finally remembered. He finally understood everything.

"B-b-Bell...I'm sorry….I remember" was all Red could stutter out of his mouth. More as muttered out. He stood frozen. His golden eyes meet her silver eyes and he could see that she too remembered her past. Her destiny.

John looked at Red with an odd look before he ran to Bell and tried to undo the chains and ropes to get her down.

"Red! John! AHHH!" Bell screamed. Pain was searing through her and she was close enough to tears.

"Bell, hang on. We got you. Just got to wait a minute" John said as he fidgeted with the knots.

"No! You need to go! NOW! AHHHHHH" Bell screamed out more pain. "This is dangerous and I can't risk your life!"

John turned back to the frozen wolf with a panicking look on his face. The walls were starting to fall to the ground and he knew he didn't have time. Everything was rumbling. He knew things were starting to happen.

"Red! Snap out of it! Help me out and here!" John called out.

Red shook his head and ran over to Bell and John and tried to help. His hand shake violently from the memories that where whirling around in his. He knew exactly what was going on and they had no time to waste.

Bell looked down to Red and John as they attempted to undo the knots. Hot tears kissed her cheeks as she freaked out more. For she knew the end was coming. For this world was about to meet its rebirth and this time, it was going to be hell. Literally.

The underground world started to vibrate and rumble all around them. Pieces of the ceiling where started to fall down and off in the distance you could hear chants and laughers making their way out of the ground and make proceeding to the surface.

They heard more screams escaping from the girl and they worked even harder. John looked over to Red and cried out to him. "What is going on here? What's happening?"

A voice came from the distance. "She's awakening" was all that was said. The sets of eyes laid upon the man that stood in the door way.

"L-Le-Leo" Bell stuttered out.

"Miss me Love?" Leo joked back. He had always called love. Since the first time they meet back in Scotland.

Leo ran and cut the ropes with the sword he had kept from the earlier battle. The chains had chipped the sword just a little.

"Dammit! Whoever planned this, knew this would happen." Leo cursed as he turned his back to the three and semi walked away deep in thought.

Bell dropped her eyes "Sky. Sky is doing this."

Leo turned around and his green liquid eyes didn't know which emotion to show. Red looked up to Bell.

The underground world had shaken violently now. Time was running short now.

Red growled and allowed part of him turn into and wolf and Leo let his fangs grow and hissed.

"AHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" Bell cried out in more pain as a light started to appear around her. It took over her aura and started to blind the others.

"What's happening?" John asked in a panic voice.

The light grew largely and brightly and threw John, Red,and Leo across the room. Slamming them into the walls and having more of the walls crumble down to the ground.

"Her power has awaken!" Red cried out to them.

Bell's eyes had changed from a pure silver to a wolves silver as she called out "GO! RUN NOW". The light was engulfing her growing brighter. It started to make a line raising up to the roof to the ground. The light was slowly making a whole in the ceiling and making its way through.

Red scrambled to his feet as he tried to grab onto Leo and John to run. Leo pulled his hand away when he was pulled up off the ground. He turned back to Bell and watched.

"What are you doing Leo! We need to go now!" Red demanded.

Leo turned back to Red, "No! I lost her once and I won't lose her again. I refuse to let her die alone" Leo protested to Red. Red saw the determination in the liquid green eyes and was amazed at this act. For he never saw this side of Leo. Or any other Vampire.

"Leo, you will die if you stay"

"Then let me die! I have been alive for too long as it is." Leo spoke his last words as he turned and started to run towards Bell.

"GOD DAMN YOU LEO!" Red screamed at him. He wasn't sure if he was heard or not. The whole place was falling down now and you couldn't hear much. He turned to John and threw him on his back. "Hold on, we are going into wolf mode" Red called out as he let more of his inner beast take over him and he started to run back to the surface.


End file.
